I'm Never Letting Go
by Lostbutnotyetfound13
Summary: It's finally time for Emma and Jax to tie the knot. Fingers crossed it goes off without a hitch. *Jemma's wedding day*


The time was 1:30.

It was a perfect summer day in June. The sun was up, the birds were singing, and, for once, there was no threats for the magical beings inhabiting Miami.

At the Novoa mansion, many people were gathered there, humans and those from the realm alike, for it was a special occasion: a wedding.

Emma Alonso was looking at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a white lengthy sweetheart dress with a zipper in the back, illusion beaded lace both front & back with a sweetheart neckline, and 3/4 illusion lace sleeves with a flowy bottom. Her hair was curled, with the front pinned up, a purple and white glittery headband on top, and her makeup was done beautifully: not too much, or too little.

She looked stunning. What wasn't stunning was the fact that she was currently biting her recently painted white fingernails, extremely anxious.

The day had come. Emma Alonso was officially going to become Mrs. Emma _Novoa_. She was definitely excited, but it was overshadowed by her anxiousness.

"Em! There you are, I was looking for you."

She slowly turned to face her best friend, who had just came into the room. "Well, you found me." she said quietly, her voice shaking.

Andi knew something was up. "You okay? Not having second thoughts, are you?"

Emma's mouth dropped. "No, never, of course not! I'm just...nervous, like _really_ nervous."

Andi smiled and gave her a much-needed hug. "You have nothing to worry about. This is the day that starts a new chapter in your life. If anyone should be nervous, it's me."

Emma decided to humor her as she pulled away. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because people are going to see me in an actual dress, that has _glitter_ on it!" Andi shrieked.

Emma only gave her a pointed look.

"But, I'm wearing it for you, since it's your big day." she admitted, flashing her a smile.

Emma tries to return it, but her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Andi grabbed both of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey! Everything's going to be fine. You look gorgeous, you have your family and friends here, and you're going to spend the rest of your life with... _the man you love._ " Andi made a face at the last part.

"What did I tell you about being nicer to Jax?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it." She then got serious. "As your guardian, best friend, _and_ maid of honor, I'm ordering you to relax. This is you day, and everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Hearing this made the bride visibly relax. "Thanks Andi, and you look amazing by the way."

Emma's bridesmaids were wearing strapless lavender dresses made of silk, but Andi's had a thin glittery belt and a silver headband, signifying she was the Maid of Honor. Their hair was in a braided up-do, and on their feet were royal purple wedges.

Andi looked down, embarrassed. "Do you think Luke will like it?"

Emma grinned. "Absolutely. Maybe he'll even start drooling."

She rolled her eyes to keep from smiling."Hahaha."

Suddenly, her step-sister burst through the door with mascara and a brush in hand.

"Don't move! I have to fix your hair, and your makeup!"

The bride sighed as her former frenemy rushed over. "Maddie, it's fine."

"Yeah, I don't trust your judgment. Now stand still!" she demanded. Emma breathed out another sigh, but obeyed as Maddie began brushing her hair.

Andi cleared her throat. "Okay, well I'm gonna go. See you out there Emma." She gave her an encouraging grin and a thumbs up, and left her in the room with the blonde witch.

Emma sincerely hoped Jax was in a better mood than she was.

* * *

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Jax was pacing up and down in his room, trying to calm his own nerves. He had dreamed about this day ever since things got serious with Emma, but now that it was actually here, he couldn't believe it.

Even his best man couldn't calm him down.

"Jax, deep breaths man, deep breaths."

"I tried that Diego, it's not helping." Jax finally sat in a chair. He wore a black tuxedo (though the coat was made of leather) with a black bow tie and a white undershirt. His hair was perfectly slicked back, with a white rose in his coat pocket, and stylish black dress shoes.

His groomsmen were dressed similarly, though all but Diego had light purple tulips in their pockets. Diego's was a dark violet, since he is the Best Man.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jax admitted, panicking, "I'm not even sure if I'm okay with my vows. I feel like I didn't properly explain just how much Emma means to me."

"Dude, I read it, and it seemed great to me." Diego assured.

"It needs to be more than _great_!" he stressed, covering his eyes. He then dropped his hands, and clenched his fists, as he paced faster around the room.

"Why am I so nervous?" he wondered. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life!"

Diego simply shrugged. "I'm not sure man, but you're going to be fine. Just think about how great today is, and how lucky you are to be marrying the love of your life."

Hearing this made the wizard smile; he thanks the man above for having Emma in his life every day. Just thinking about her slightly relaxed him.

"Jax! May I have a word? _Alone?_ " boomed a voice. _There goes his relaxation._

Jax hesitantly turned around to face his dad, while Diego audibly gulped.

"Good luck man." the kanay whispered, before leaving the two to talk.

Jake's face crinkled. "I know I said I'd try to be nice, but that kanay smells awful."

The groom merely rolled his eyes. "Is that what you came in to tell me?"

The middle-aged wizard let out an exhale and sat in a chair. "I need to talk to you about something important."

His son groaned, sensing another lecture. "What did I do wrong _this time_?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, this time; you did something **right**." Jax's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

 _Was his father actually complimenting him?_

"You're-you're saying I did something right?" Jax stammered.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

He almost burst out laughing at his critical father. "Do you really have to ask that? Have you forgotten how many times you called me a disappointment? How you had me doing your dirty work? Not to mention having me put my soon-to-be wife in danger the Last Fool Moon-"

"I'm fully aware of our strained relationship Jaxon; there's no need for an overview." Jake stated in a firm voice.

Jax flinched at the mention of his full name.

"I have to admit, when I first learned you developed feelings for the Chosen One, I thought, you could do better." Hearing this made Jax's fists clench.

"Let me finish." he continued, "However, I saw overtime that you did indeed truly love and care for her. It reminded me of how I love your mother." He smiled as he adjusted himself in the chair, knowing he was touching a sensitive topic.

"I know." was all Jax said.

"Despite what she's done, I still love your mother; that will never change. It's almost the same as when Emma tried to turn back time; you still supported her, even though you had a hunch that it wasn't the right thing to do."

All Jax could do was stare at his father, amazed by his words. Jake stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son. You were able to find a great girl who loves and care for you as much as you do for her. That's all I wanted for you, to find true happiness."

Jax was paralyzed, his emotions getting the best of him. "You mean that?" his voice cracking.

"Every word of it." Jake smiled.

Jax then pulled his dad in for a hug, mainly because he felt a few tears rolling down his face, and didn't want them to be seen.

"Thanks Dad, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Jake pulled away, smiling. "You know I love you and Jessie to death, and now look at you, making your old man proud." Jax felt his cheeks flush, not use to his dad giving him compliments.

"Now, stop you're worrying; us Novoas are very thick-skinned. You're going to go out there, and marry the love of your life. This is _your_ day; enjoy it." his father said before hugging him once more and walking away, leaving the groom in the room alone to his thoughts.

Jax was still slightly in shock as to what just happened, but he was visibly more relaxed after his heart to heart with his father.

Minutes later, Luke came bursting through the door. "Hey Jax, it's time."

Instead of fear, a wide smile lit up his face. He got up and started for the door. He was ready to become a married man.

* * *

Maddie soon finished Emma touch-ups. "There, you're ready!"

Emma smiled. "Thanks Maddie."

"Your thanks would've been making me you Maid of Honor. However, I guess you'll have to pay me back another way. See you out there!" she said with a coy smile as she left the room.

Jessie came in to talk to the bride. "I'm so excited that I'm finally going to have a sister!" she squealed. The young witch was now 16 years old, attending a magic high school with her fellow graduates from WITS Academy: Sean, Gracie, Emily, Ben, and Ethan.

"So am I!" Emma replied. "So, how are you and Ethan?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We've been best friends for years, but he hasn't even asked me out yet. Do you think he even knows that I like him?"

The powerful witch laughed. "I'm not sure; sometimes boys can be very clueless."

Jessie's pout made Emma smile. She knew how frustrating it was trying to figure out if a boy has feelings for you or not, _a certain ex of hers comes to mind..._

"Emma, you look beautiful!" Her father's voice interrupted any memory relapse she was about to have.

"Thanks Dad."

"See you out there Emma!" the young witch said, leaving the bride alone with her father.

He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of his daughter in her wedding dress. "I know for a fact your mother would be so proud of you." he said, fighting back tears.

This caused a couple to escape from Emma's eyes. "That means a lot Dad." She then engulfed him in a hug that lasted a couple of minutes.

"You know, it's funny how life plays out."

"What do you mean?" she asked into his shoulder.

"I loved your mother very much, and still do, but never thought I'd be able to love someone else." He released her to look her in the eyes. "But I did."

Emma smiled, knowing what he meant, since there was a time she too only thought she couldn't love more than one person. "I know Dad, and you seem surprisingly happy with Mrs. Van Pelt."

He chuckled lightly. "I know, which is strange considering I used to be afraid of her." They both shared a laugh at that memory.

"Now here you are, about to marry the love of your life. Soon you'll be living together, starting a family-"

"Dad!" she stopped him, her cheeks already turning red.

"I know I know, it's not for a little while. But still, I have to be prepared for it. Just like I have to be prepared for Maddie's wedding. Ursula's already driving me crazy with decorations and venues."

She laughed at her father. "You should know the Van Pelts are very particular when it comes to parties and fashion."

"Yeah I know." He then grabbed Emma's veil off the table and placed it on her head neatly, so it wouldn't mess up her hair. "This is all I ever wanted for you Emmy, to be happy. For the past few years, I've seen Jax do that effortlessly."

Emma sniffled, getting emotional once more. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Emma." They came in for another embrace, a few tears falling from each of them.

"Mr. Alonso? Do you think I could speak to Emma for a minute?" A familiar Australian-accented voice questioned. Emma's heart fluttered at the sound of it.

He quickly pulled away from his daughter and stood in front of her. "Oh no. Now, Jax, you know I think of you as my son, which you'll soon be, but rules are rules! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know, Mr. Alonso, but I just want to talk to her; it doesn't have to be face to face."

The older man contemplated it for a few seconds before conceding. "Alright. Emma, when you're ready, I'll be outside. And Jax, what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Alonso?"

The groom's eyes lit up. "Oh sorry, I mean, _Francisco_."

"There you go." He then guided Jax, who's eyes were closed, to Emma, and positioned them so they were back to back before giving them some privacy.

"It's nice to hear your voice." Jax breathed as he intertwined his hands with hers.

"Likewise."

He chuckled, which in turn warmed her heart. She bit her lip, contemplating her next sentence. "Tell me I'm not the only one that's nervous."

"You're not." he assured.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You're going to be fine. It's a little ceremony, then the deed will be done. I'll finally be able to call you my wife."

Her lips curled into a grin. "Can't wait."

"Me neither."

She rolled her eyes, seeing through his act. "You only want to see me in this dress."

"Can you blame a guy?"

She laughed a little, not being able to hold it in. "I guess not."

He griped her hands a bit tighter, rubbing his thumb against her palm. They stood like this for a few minutes.

Jax then noticed the time. "I think it's time for me to go; I'll see you out there." He brought one of her hands to his lips for a chaste kiss that made her breath hitch. "I love you."

She bit her lip again, this time trying to hide her smile. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Very possible." With that, he let go of her hands, and walked out of the room, ignoring the temptation to look at her.

Taking in a deep breath, Emma made her way to the other exit where her father was waiting. She locked her arm into her father's.

"You ready?" he asked.

She looked at him, determination in her voice. "I'm ready." They then proceeded to walk out to the ceremony.

* * *

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were the first to walk out.

Andi and Diego were first.

Maddie and Luke were second.

Jessie and Jax's old friend Jason were third.

Finally, Emma's friend Dana and Jax's cousin Michael.

The flower girl, Emma's distant cousin, came out throwing flowers.

Then it was time for the bride to come out. Jax gulped and adjusted his tie, still a bit nervous. Though, he still wasn't prepared to see her.

Emma entered the backyard with her father, all smiles and happy thoughts. Everyone stared at her, some with admiration, others happy for her. But Jax stared at her, with mouth agape, in absolute astonishment, not believing he was about to marry this beautiful woman walking towards him. His father grabbed his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He glanced at him before focusing his attention back to his bride.

Emma's eyes never left Jax's as her father led her closer and closer to the altar. After one more hug, she released herself from her father's hold to stand hand in hand, directly in front of her husband-to-be.

They both smiled at each other, eyes locked on the other as if they were staring into each other's souls.

The priest began the ceremony. " _Friends and family of the bride and groom, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony._ " Out of the corner of Emma's eye, she could see everyone's eyes on them, smiling widely, even Jax's dad.

But she resisted turning their way and kept her eyes firmly on her soon-to-be-husband.

The priest continued. " _All of us need and desire to love and to be loved._

 _And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship._

 _Emma and Jax, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts._

 _Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand._

 _Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another._

 _To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor._

 _So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."_ This made Emma and Jax smile even wider towards each other.

" _Your vows are your promises to each other. You may repeat the familiar "to have and to hold, for better or for worse" vows, or recite ones you've written yourselves_."

They both proceeded in taking out their written vows. Before Emma could open her mouth, Jax spoke. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all." she breathed, her eyes sparkling.

He dropped her hands, and gripped the paper with force. His hands shaking, he carefully unfolded it, and began to read it.

"Emma Alonso, knowing you was...it was..." Emma gave him a worried look, wondering if he was okay.

Stumbling with his words, he put away the paper and took her hands. "You know what? I'm just gonna wing it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My life was never perfect; in fact it was extremely troubled. Growing up, there were times where I felt alone, and there were a lot of things I didn't know." he quickly glanced a look at his dad, who gave him a guilty smile, and continued. "It's part of the reason, I was the way I was. However, after everything that's happened in my life, falling in love with you was something I'd never in a million years would of predicted."

"When I met you, every other girl suddenly didn't matter. I didn't even notice them, because I only had eyes for you. Even when we weren't together, I did my best to stood by your side as a friend, hoping that I could help you with anything you needed, as you helped me. I hoped that one day you would come back to me, and thankfully, you did, and I told myself I'd _never_ let you go again."

Emma's eyes began to water at his honest words. He smiled at her lovingly. "Knowing you has changed my life for the better, and I am thankful everyday for the fact that I even _know_ someone as amazing as you." He paused before picking up where he left off. "You have been there for me at my best and worst, and shown how much you care for me time and time again. Even now, I don't think that I deserve you, but I promise that I will love, cherish, support, and care for you till the day that I die. Emma Alonso, I love you so much."

She couldn't help it; she wrapped her arms around him and cried quietly into his chest. He pulled her closer, causing many to smile and "aww" at the cute gesture. Emma soon contained herself, opened her paper, and interlocked her hands with his, starting her own vows.

"When you first met me, I was extremely cautious, fearful, and jittery, as you called it." she winked at him, making him crack a smile. "I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I avoided you because, you scared me. You scared me because, you brought out sides of me I didn't even know I had, figuratively AND literally." There was a quiet collective awkwardness from him, Andi, Diego, Maddie, Jake, and Jessie, while everyone else scrunched up their faces, not understanding.

She continued nevertheless. "I pushed you away, because I felt myself falling for you more and more, and I thought it was wrong because I was with someone else." She looked down. "That night when we were trapped at the school because of the storm, I realized just how much I fell for you. And even though we dated and broke up, I still harbored feelings for you. That only intensified in the following year. After Boot- _that summer_ , I thought my feelings for you were under control, but you were so sweet and helped me through that difficult time when I had to deal with all those problems that year and..." she looked back up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for that." He squeezed her hands, ensuring her that it was okay.

She sniffled, her tears falling down her face. "You have always accepted me for who I am, and shown me that you will always stand by me, no matter how much you disagree with my actions. I love you, Jax Novoa, and I will love you for the rest of my life. I choose you as my life partner, always and forever." Some applause sounded as she buried her head into Jax's chest as he held her tight kissing her head multiple times.

"Beautiful vows from both of you. Now for the rings." the priest announced. The two separated again and stood face to face.

Jax's younger cousin came up to them, holding up the two 14 karat white gold rings on a soft pillow. They carefully picked them up, and slid them on each others' fingers.

After joining hands once more, the priest began the big question. "Emma, Alonso, do you take Jax Novoa, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." she promised confidently, which made Jax beam.

"Jax Novoa, do you take Emma Alonso, as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I definitely do." he replied almost immediately.

This made the priest chuckle. "Well, I guess I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may finally kiss the bride."

Jax's hands moved directly to Emma's waist and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Her arms effortlessly wrapped around his neck, melting into it, while everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

After a couple more seconds, they separated. Emma giggled, finding some of her lipstick being smeared on Jax's lips, and uses her thumb to with it off. They then, hand in hand, walk back down the aisle, making their way to the inside of the venue for the reception.

After everyone over 18 filed in, the removal of the garter took place. Jax completed it perfectly, but it left Emma with profusely flushed cheeks. He picked her up bridal style and spun her around, making a show of her embarrassment, while some guests laughed in amusement.

Shortly after the cutting of the wedding cake, and hugs from family and friends, Emma took to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you." Francisco said, on the verge of tears, "You are beginning your own family with someone who loves you just as much as you love them."

"This means a lot coming from you Dad." she admitted, following his lead.

"I know your mother is smiling down on you."

Emma grinned. "And on you. You finally found love again."

"But you know that you're going to have to help plan Maddie and Diego's wedding, right? Diego could use someone to help him convince Maddie not to wear anything to showy, and I need someone on my side when Ursula tries to sweet talk our own outfits for the occasion."

She laughed. "I'm aware. But you have to learn to love them for it."

"Believe me, I know." he said with a smile.

"May I cut in?" a smooth accented voice politely asked. Emma's heart leapt with joy.

"Well, you don't need to ask me anymore. Go ahead, _son_." he grinned, and handed his daughter over to him.

Emma's head rested on Jax's shoulder and he took the lead, holding her firmly from the waist.

"This is the best day of my life." he whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"Mine too." she admitted shyly.

"Emma Novoa, my wife. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."

The witch blushed profusely, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I meant what I said Emma: I'm never letting you go. _Ever_. I love you more than words can explain."

She lifted her head to give him another kiss. "I love you too, so much, I always will."

When the song finished, their family and friends joined in to dance to an upbeat song. The kids were adorable, jumping up and down, while Francisco and Ursula were stepping on other people's feet. Even Andi was dancing, badly, which led to Jax doing his best to hold in any jokes he had about it.

Being surrounded by so many loved ones was a special moment for both of them, and one they'll never forget.

* * *

 _ **Yeah so, there isn't a Jemma story about them actually getting married, so here it is. Took me a couple months to do, but I finished it finally. If you liked it, favorite, review, and all that :)**_


End file.
